


Smoke

by Super_100_WG



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Dark Character, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Erections, Internalized Misogyny, Knifeplay, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Smoking, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: After Bulma dumps him for Vegeta and accuses him of cheating, Yamcha adopts an unhealthy misogynistic mindset, which leads to a horrible incident the night after his last baseball game of the season.
Relationships: Android 18/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I’ve got a crazy fic here. It’s extremely dark, so it’s going to be exclusive to Ao3 for now. So, while this fic has some characters that are way OOC, this isn’t meant to bash any particular character, it’s just something really different that I decided to do. I’m actually pretty nervous about this one, so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything. This is an all human (at least in a literal sense) AU.

“Nah, dude. I don’t want to go out with any girls. Most of them are too whiny and stupid.” Yamcha said coldly.

“Wow dude. I mean, I know you like guys too, but damn. I didn’t think it was like that.” His baseball teammate said to him.

Yamcha truly wanted nothing to do with women. Ever since his ex-girlfriend Bulma had cheated on him with that Vegeta guy, and all of his female friends applauded her for “dumping that loser”, Yamcha held no respect for them. They always played the victim, and somehow were never in the wrong. She was the one that cheated on him, yet she somehow convinced the group that he was the cheater. It was well known that her friends, Chi Chi and Launch, regularly met to shit on their boyfriends to each other, and for some weird reason, said boyfriends just took it. From what Yamcha observed, most women did the same. Oh well, at least Krillin didn’t have to deal with that sort of thing. Yet.

He couldn’t really fault Goku, Krillin, or Tien, who were the males in his group, though. Yamcha was very good at biting his tongue when it came to how he saw women. The guys still considered him a friend, as he did them, but he wasn’t sure about the girls.

But right now, he was away from them all. The twenty-five year old had just finished his final game of the season, and would head back home in three days or so. He would be happy to see the guys again when he did. But for now, he would hang out with his baseball teammates, get drunk, and maybe see if there were any hot guys he might be able to take home.

Right now, he was at the bar, and it just so happened that such a fellow caught his eye. Yamcha saw the guy sitting across the bar, his shoulder length black hair and blue eyes giving off a mysterious aura. Yamcha kind of liked that. He started to make his way over to the guy when a female patron suddenly took a seat next to him.

“Hey handsome, can I buy you a drink?” The woman said with a southern accent.

“Um, thanks, but no thanks.” Yamcha said politely. 

“No? But darlin’, we can have so much fun together.” The woman pressed.

Yamcha doubted it. Another reason why he generally preferred males is that, in his experience, they were far superior in bed than women.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” Yamcha said.

“Are you serious? Fine, fuck you, asshole.” The woman spat, getting up and walking away.

Yamcha was content to just smile and ignore her. He could understand the frustration of rejection, but he thought it was pretty pathetic that women complained so much about overbearing guys, then turn around and do the same thing. Though, the encounter did have one unexpected negative effect. When he looked across the bar again, the male he had been planning to approach was gone.

“Shit!” He cursed. He made eye contact with the bartender. “Excuse me, can I please close out my tab?”

“Sure thing, Yamcha.” The bartender said, as he had known Yamcha from frequent visits to this particular bar.

Once he closed out his tab, he walked outside. He was getting a little tired, so he figured he’d head back home and relax. He didn’t want to be practically falling asleep at the bar. He had a decent amount of money, so while he owned a house back in his home town, he also had a flat that he stayed in when it was baseball season, as it was close to the stadium that he played at. Said flat was only a few blocks from the bar, so he didn’t bother driving. Of course, he also didn’t drive in case he wanted to get hammered, but it seemed that getting hammered would not be in the plans tonight. As he walked home, a couple of girls were about to walk past him, and Yamcha noticed they were stumbling. He started to walk sideways a bit so as not to bump into them, but both girls were staring at one of the girls’ cell phone while they were walking, and ended up going the same way as Yamcha. They ended up bumping into each other, and the girl dropped her cell phone.

“Watch where you’re going, you idiot!” The girl who dropped her phone yelled.

“Hey, you’re the one who wasn’t watching where you were going, so chill!” Yamcha fired back. 

“Hey asshole.” A voice from the other direction said. Yamcha turned and saw a woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and a cold stare walking over to them, a cigarette smoking in her hand. She wore dirty looking clothes, which included a used to be white shirt and a jean skort. She looked to be around his age, or possibly in her thirties. She was pretty good looking, with beautiful, perfect white teeth despite her smoking, but Yamcha wasn’t looking for a girl. “When you knock a girl’s phone out of her hand, the polite thing to do is pick it up, not get nasty with her.”

“Why don’t you mind your business!” Yamcha snapped. He hated when people assumed he was in the wrong.

“What?” The woman demanded.

“You heard me. Go back to wherever you came from and leave me the hell alone!” Yamcha shouted.

“You must be pretty stupid to mouth off like that to someone like Lazuli.” The girl who had dropped her phone said.

“Oh no, am I supposed to be scared of her or something?” Yamcha asked. He started to walk away but someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw the smoking woman, apparently her name was Lazuli.

“We’re not done here.” She stated.

“Yes, we are.” Yamcha insisted, snatching his arm away and walking away, a bit faster than normal. That woman grabbing his arm honestly freaked him out a bit.

By the time he made it to where he was staying, he had broken into a slight run. When he had made it to his flat, he burst inside and shut the door.

It was big enough to live in and had everything he needed, but he didn’t have some of the fancier things that he had back home, such as a frozen drink blender. But this was by design, as he wanted to remove the temptation to let himself go when it was important to perform well.

He stepped inside, placed his wallet and other essentials back into his room, changed into some sweatpants, and took a seat on his sofa. He sighed. It really would have been nice to take that dark haired guy home tonight. Trying to distract himself from the disappointment, he grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He flipped through the television guide, finding that his options for what to watch were limited. His favorite sitcom was on, but nothing else that was on interested him. He turned to it to find that it was a repeat. He watched the whole episode since it was one of his favorites. There was another episode of the same show coming on, but this was also one he had seen before, and he didn’t like that one. He turned the television off.

He decided that he might turn in a bit early tonight. He went to his room and stripped off his clothes, preparing to take a shower. He’d probably take another one in the morning, but a hot shower would help him relax, and since he wasn’t tired right now, he needed that. The warm water really soothed his body, which he was only now noticing was somewhat sore from his intense game earlier that day. Once he was done in the shower, he brushed his teeth. The humid steam from the bathroom also coaxed him to take a few swallows of cold water while he was at it. With that done, he wrapped a towel around himself, shut the light in the bathroom off, and opened the door to walk out of the bathroom.

But darkness greeted him. It was strange, he hadn’t turned the other lights off before going into the bathroom. With a confused expression, he went towards the light switch to turn the lights in the living room back on. On the way there, he heard movement. He whipped towards where he heard the movement from, but that was about all he could do. Before he had time to react, a fist suddenly buried itself into his gut. He doubled over in excruciating pain. At the same time, a whiff of cigarette smoke greeted him. Then he felt someone grab his arm and a hard object jammed into the side of his bicep. 

“Gah!” He shouted. The pain was intense.

He then felt both his arms being pulled upwards, up to the bar that he had stretched across the room which he sometimes used to do pull ups. He found that his arm was unable to resist the movement, and his other arm didn’t have the required strength to successfully prevent said movement, either. His hands were suddenly caught in handcuffs, and he was now restrained with his arms overhead, handcuffed to his pull up bar. He tried to kick his feet, but of course, this did nothing to help him. Amazingly, his towel was still wrapped around him.

“I told you we weren’t done here.” A slightly familiar feminine voice said through the darkness. 

Yamcha tried to place where he had heard the voice before when the lights were suddenly turned back on. That’s when he saw. It was Lazuli, the woman he had run into and mouthed off to on his way home.

“It’s you! What are you doing in my apartment? Let me go!” Yamcha shouted.

“Or else what?” Lazuli challenged him. 

“What kind of psychotic freak are you? Let me go!” Yamcha repeated. She came to stand in front of him, grabbed his chin, and forced him to look at her, pressing her face up close to his.

“You don’t walk away when I’m talking to you, and you certainly don’t talk to me the way you did. I have to teach you a lesson for that.” She said threateningly. He could smell the unpleasant scent of cigarette smoke on her breath and would have recoiled if he were able to move his head, but she had his chin in a vice grip.

“Do you know who I am? You really think you’ll get away with this?” Yamcha challenged.

“I know exactly who you are. But you don’t know who I am. If you did, you would have watched your mouth.” She said.

Yamcha managed to get some control over his legs, so he swung them and kicked the girl backwards. She went sprawling to the floor, though Yamcha was hoping she hit her head on something on the way down, and she didn’t. Instead, she instantly got back up and, to Yamcha’s horror, brandished a knife that she had hidden in one of her pockets. She walked back over to him, seemingly careful not to let him kick her this time, and held up the weapon menacingly.

“Do not try that again.” She told him.

Yamcha tried to calm down and think. How can he get out of this? His only hope seemed to be to scream and have someone rescue him, but he couldn’t do it until the time was right. Hopefully, someone would eventually be walking nearby and that was when he needed to do it. If he tried it before, Lazuli might gag him or something. He needed to be smart about this.

He was too busy thinking of a way to escape to notice her move behind him. Only the sudden feeling of a blade gently caressing his back alerted him to that fact. Yamcha tensed up. If he moved even a little, the blade would slice into his back. She did this for a good thirty seconds or so, and it began to send unwanted chills down Yamcha’s spine.

“S-stop!” He protested.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped.

“You know, I watched you for a while before I confronted you.” She revealed. Yamcha became even more afraid. Was she some kind of stalker? “You’re a misogynist, I can tell. I heard the way you talked to the woman at the bar and the two girls on the street. And you had your eyes all over my brother back at the bar. You really don’t care for women at all, do you?”

“Your brother?” Yamcha questioned. 

Then it hit him. The guy he was trying to talk to at the bar, the one who got away!

“That’s why I need to teach you a lesson.” She ran her hand over his muscular chest from behind. “Hmm… you’re pretty ripped.”

“Don’t touch me!” Yamcha snapped, wriggling so as to disrupt her rubbing his chest.

She walked around to the front of him and placed the blade of her knife into the folds of the loose knot that kept his towel around him. Without a word, she tore the knot apart and let the towel fall to the floor, exposing Yamcha’s private parts.

“Gah! What are you doing?!” Yamcha shouted.

“Wow, you’re pretty big there. And it looks like it’s a little hard. Is this turning you on?” She teased.

Yamcha wanted to cry. Turned on would be the furthest thing from the truth right now. He wanted to get away, away from this woman. And yet, his body was betraying him. He had grown slightly hard under her touch, though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

A knock at the door suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

“Hey Yamcha, you okay in there? We heard you left early from the bar.” A male voice said. It was one of his baseball teammates. He was saved!

Or so he thought. But he felt a blade press into his neck.

“Tell them everything is fine.” Lazuli whispered.

Yamcha wanted to cry even more. He wanted to scream for them to help him, but doing so might get him killed.

“H-hey guys. I’m fine, I was just a bit tired of that place.” Yamcha yelled to the man on the other side of the door. Tears slid down his cheeks at having to lie.

“And he brought me home with him.” Lazuli added.

“Oh! Nice job dude! You got a woman in there!” The man exclaimed. “But you’re sure everything’s okay?” 

Yamcha couldn’t control himself anymore, and his face contorted in frustration. If she stabbed him, she would go to jail for murder. He didn’t care if he got killed, he would do anything to stop what was happening to him.

He felt her suddenly dig her fingers into his armpits, and before he could get a word out, laughter began to pour from him.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He howled. 

“Sounds like you guys are having a good time in there.” The man said.

‘No!’ Yamcha thought. He wanted to scream for help so desperately, but Lazuli kept tickling him, and he had no choice but to keep laughing. He instinctively tried to pull his arms down, but of course they were chained to the bar. The tears were now streaming down his face, and if the man would have looked inside, he would know that Yamcha was actually distressed. But try as he might, Yamcha could not say what he wanted to. The laughter that was forced out of him was beginning to pain his stomach, which was already sore. She had punched him hard. Her touches to his abdomen and armpits was also causing more unwanted excitement in him, resulting in his member growing a bit more. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Yamcha’s laughs rand through the flat and into the hall.

“We’re okay. But thank you for checking on us!” Lazuli called to the man. She was using a polite voice that Yamcha hadn’t heard her use up until then.

For a few seconds, he didn’t say anything. Lazuli continued to tickle him. Her hands darted to his shaft, and she began to run her fingers over it, while her other hand tickled his balls. Surprisingly, it still tickled, but much to Yamcha’s dread, the tingles it sent through him made him fully erect. She began pumping his shaft with one hand while the other continued to tickle him.

Just as Yamcha felt like he was going to vomit from the tickle torture, he heard the man speak again.

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you guys alone. Yamcha you have my number, just give me a call if you need anything. And good luck with her!” His teammate called amicably as he walked away from Yamcha’s flat.

“GHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Yamcha felt as if his fate were being sealed. Also, he was close to release from her pumping his shaft. He tried desperately to hold it in. The last thing he wanted was to cum for a female, especially this one. But he felt the orgasm rip through him despite his internal resistance. Cum squirted out from his shaft, and Yamcha’s laughter became a mix of that, moaning, and cries of horror.

What was even worse was that she didn’t stop tickling him.

Lazuli’s hands began kneading his abs, working their way into his belly button. Her arms were keeping his body from writhing around. He had never felt so humiliated in his life! He was being held hostage and touched against his will, and all he could do was laugh like an idiot. 

She had dug her fingers into his belly button, and it felt like something was moving around inside him. He tried sucking his stomach in, but it didn’t help. As he was laughing, he felt himself gag. Just as he was sure vomiting was inevitable, she finally stopped. He was struggling to breathe with the humiliating grin still etched to his face. He retched and gagged a few more times, partially because of the laughing and his stomach, and partially because he was now inhaling her cigarette smell even more as he was trying to catch his breath, and it was making him even sicker.

“Wow, who would have guessed our star baseball player was so ticklish?” She taunted, squeezing his sides one more time, forcing a giggle out of him. “Oh, you soiled yourself too. You must have liked what I was doing to you.”

His laughter finally dissolved into sobs which racked his body. The image of cum running down his leg and soaking into the carpet of his flat would forever be burned into his memory, a constant reminder of unspeakable shame. For a while, silence descended upon them. Yamcha was hoping that she was getting ready to leave, but she lingered. His gaze turned downward and he entered a trance for several minutes.

He wished so badly that it was the dark haired male that he saw at the bar doing this to him, instead of the woman standing before him. Why couldn’t he be the crazy rapist? Yamcha wouldn’t have minded that at all.

He was startled to feel her knife dragging lightly down his chest. He looked up to see her standing in front of him again.

“You’re pretty handsome, even with that scar.” Lazuli said. She began to pepper his face with small kisses, and she stopped near his ear. “It makes you look sexy.”

Her hot breath sent more unwanted tingles through him. His shaft began to harden against his will again.

‘What’s wrong with me?’ He thought. ‘How is she doing this to me? I’m attracted to guys. And she absolutely reeks! How can my body be reacting like this? Why can’t I stop it?’

She turned his face around and kissed him on the mouth. Her tongue tried to get into his mouth, but Yamcha clenched his teeth. She pulled back and dragged the knife to his shaft.

“You’re going to cooperate, right?” She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Without waiting for a reply, she returned to kissing his mouth. Yamcha reluctantly allowed her tongue entrance, more tears welling up in his eyes. Her mouth tasted as disgusting as it smelled, and Yamcha struggled not to choke. He had only ever tried smoking once, and he almost coughed up a lung.

Luckily, she didn’t make out with him for long. She broke the kiss and stepped back, just seeming to enjoy Yamcha’s suffering. More tears were rolling down his face at this point.

“Why?” Yamcha mumbled.

“What?” Lazuli asked, amused.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Yamcha sobbed. He began to yell. “You can go up to almost any guy and get him to sleep with you. Why would you do this to someone?!”

“Well, no. I can’t just walk up and sleep with any guy I want. I can’t even afford to show my face around here. But even when I was, guys didn’t like me. I guess I look too dirty and dingy for them. Ugh, all these other skanks can do it, but the idiots won’t take me.” Lazuli explained.

Yamcha was surprised. Usually getting sex was so much easier for girls to do than for guys.

“Even still, if I captured a guy and forced him into bed with me, he probably wouldn’t resist too much. But you, you’re different. You’re even more resistant than most guys. You’re a misogynist. I knew that breaking you would be so much more fun!” She exclaimed.

She suddenly walked up and grabbed his right nipple, twisting it. Yamcha let out a shriek of pain.

“It’s a lot more fun doing this to an asshole like you. I like proving what a sissy you really are.” Lazuli said cruelly. Her other hand began to caress his abs again, reaching up to pinch his other nipple. “Look at you, this is making you hard again. You’re a wuss, and now I’m making your dick wet and you can’t help it, no matter how much you don’t want this. You’re my bitch!”

Yamcha’s shaft was hardening and growing at an alarming rate under her touches. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to will the unwanted pleasure away, but he could not. Even worse, moans escaped him.

“It’s my turn to get off. Hmm… you might try to run away if I take you to the bed. Well, this might be more fun.” She said, lowering her skort and undergarments. 

Yamcha felt her grab his shoulders and hoist herself up, using her legs to wrap around his waist. She made sure her womanhood was level with his shaft, and she swallowed his rock hard member. She began to slowly thrust herself in and out, and Yamcha could do nothing as his shaft was once again forced to feel the pleasure that would eventually bring him another orgasm. She began to thrust faster and faster, Yamcha’s shaft feeling the familiar tingles of approaching release. Before long, he felt his semen spurting from his shaft, and soon after, he warm juices coating it.

She slowly slid off of him and sat herself on the floor, panting. Yamcha panted too, though he was ashamed to do so.

As Yamcha looked upwards to avoid looking at Lazuli, everything hit him. He had cum for a woman, twice, after he told himself he was done with women. A woman who had humiliated and hurt him, no less. He had never cum twice in a row before. Ever. And this was against his will. He never imagined that a woman could do this to him.

He saw Lazuli get up, pull her skort back on, and grab his cell phone. She used her knife to fiddle with it until it popped open, and she pried the battery out, pocketing it. 

“Can’t have you calling the police this early. Actually, you shouldn’t go to the police at all.” She told him. “Of course, I had to make sure you didn’t do it right now, but even if you went to them tomorrow, it wouldn’t do any good. You think they’d believe that a famous athlete was somehow strong-armed and raped by a normal looking woman? And then, once I find out you tried to report me, well, I’ll find you and have some more fun with you.”

“Wait, what?” Yamcha asked, horrified.

“I told you I’ve been watching you for a while. I know where your house is back home. I can easily track you down and make you regret it if you try going to the police, either here or back home. I doubt they’d put you in witness protection or anything.” Lazuli laughed.

“Grr… why were you watching me?!” Yamcha demanded.

“Well, I always check up on the friends of people I’m seeing, and you piqued my interest.” She explained.

“Wait, people you’re seeing?” Yamcha gasped.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’m Krillin’s new girlfriend! He’s such a sweetheart!” Lazuli announced. She looked at Yamcha coldly. “And if he breaks up with me or finds out what I did, I’d have to kill him. Maybe I’d kill Tien and Goku too. So if you want your friends to be safe, what happens between us will stay between us.”

Yamcha wanted to cry some more, but he had no tears left. He had no idea how she knew everything about him or how long she had been watching him, so he couldn’t risk telling the others, even if she didn’t seem to be present.

She suddenly brandished her knife, and poked the side of his bicep with it, hard. 

“Ah!” Yamcha screamed. It was the same spot she’d done it to earlier before she handcuffed him.

She did the same to the other one. Then she fished a key out of her pocket and unlocked both handcuffs around Yamcha’s wrists. He wanted to attack her, but instead he just fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but his arms were numb. He wasn’t able to get up.

“I’ll be seeing you again, Yamcha. Remember, don’t try anything funny, or I’ll find you.” Lazuli smirked, finally walking out of his flat, slamming the door behind her.

It was a good twenty minutes before Yamcha managed to pick himself up off the floor. Because she had taken his cell phone’s battery, he wouldn’t be able to call the police with it. He could get another battery in the morning. He went to the landline phone in his flat, but the chord had been sliced. He briefly pondered going to a neighbor to call the police from their phone, but it was late, and most of them would be asleep. Plus, they may not believe him, and even if they did, he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell them of the humiliation he suffered. 

Instead, he trudged to his room and pulled up his covers over his head, as if they could protect him from what happened, or from the nightmares he was sure to have. As if they could erase the smell of cigarette smoke, or the feel of her hands, and her sharp knife, going up and down the front and back of his torso, all of which were sure to haunt him. As if they could calm the sobs that were once again overtaking him. He was tired enough that he eventually cried himself to sleep.

He couldn’t bring himself to turn his lights off.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha tries to recover after the assault. Maybe meeting someone new might help him do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally updated this! I’m still working on the fine details of where the plot is going for this, but I think the story as a whole will turn out pretty nicely. As always, I don’t own any of the characters or anything.

Somehow, Yamcha managed not to have nightmares, at least none that he remembered. Truth be told, he hardly ever remembered his dreams anyway. Of course, when he awoke, none of that mattered. The horrible feeling from last night returned instantly.

She had forced him to kiss her.

He forced himself up to go into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he was done, he was scared to open the door. But he realized that it was now daylight, and he couldn't be taken by surprise like last night. That logic allowed him to exit the bathroom and make his way to the sofa. The smell of cigarette smoke still faintly lingered in the apartment, it would be enough to drive Yamcha crazy if he didn't do something about it. He immediately grabbed his can of air freshener, spraying the whole apartment rather thoroughly. 

He wondered if her smell was on him. She had touched him and grinded against him with her legs wrapped around him. 

Her juices were on him.

That thought was all he needed to bring his towel and some clothes and go directly to the shower. He felt the warm water hit his skin, and he adjusted it to his liking. He felt safe there, and after washing himself, he stayed in there for a long time. It was only when the hot water ran out and he knew it would soon be ice cold that he got out. Luckily, his bathroom was somewhat spacious, allowing him to comfortably dry himself off and dress himself in the bathroom, and those clothes were a simple black t-shirt and jeans. He didn't want to go out there in a towel again.

Man, the assault from the previous night had royally fucked him up.

He needed to leave his apartment. He grabbed his empty cell phone and the cover, placing them in his pocket, then grabbed his wallet. He rushed out of the apartment, locking it behind him. 

Being out of there and seeing the outdoors did help relieve some of the despair he was feeling, at least for a little while. It was easy to find the cell phone store he needed to go to and get himself a new battery. He had a good amount of cash on him, which luckily, Lazuli didn't take. He paid the amount for the transaction without exchanging any words to the cashier. He was thankful that the store was used to seeing him and his baseball teammates there, so no one pestered him for autographs, but he was now realising a hood may have done him good. It was fall, so it wouldn't be too hot for it. Oh well, he wasn't going back to his apartment. 

He inserted the cell phone battery into his phone, and then turned his phone on. He didn't see any missed calls, but he may have received some and couldn't see them because his phone was off. He did have a voicemail, but he would listen to it later.

He decided he'd take a walk to stave off thoughts about last night that were slowly invading his mind again. He attempted to cross the street, but he wasn't paying attention to the red light and the "don't walk" message on the traffic light. He heard a loud car horn, and quickly made to go back when he heard a shout.

"Look out!"

Yamcha felt a force violently tackle him toward the sidewalk, and his arm took a rather nasty scrape on the curb. He hardly registered the train of cars roaring by. He was grateful though, the person had prevented him from being hit.

He looked up to get a good look at his savior and got a shock. It was him, the dark haired man he'd seen at the bar the previous night. The man he now knew was Lazuli's brother. The fear that started to creep into him was just as quickly melted away when Yamcha took in his handsome appearance. 

It was true that he had similar features to his sister, which Yamcha could see up close, though there were differences. His eyes were slightly darker blue, his hair was parted in the middle rather than on the side like hers, his skin was a little more tanned, and his face was more masculine. But what stood out most to Yamcha was the look on his face. There was concern, whereas his sister's face only showed coldness and malice. 

The man suddenly scrambled off of him, and Yamcha got up. He looked over to see the man looking somewhat shy. 

"Um, thanks. You really saved my skin just now." Yamcha said awkwardly.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, you're one of the Taitans players, right?" The man asked tentatively. 

"Actually, yeah. I'm Yamcha." 

"My name is Lapis. I saw your game last night. You guys are some amazing players." The man said.

"Lapis, huh? Nice to meet you." Yamcha said, offering his hand. Lapis didn't take it, instead looking at the scrape on it.

"Oh boy, sorry about your arm. Mind if we go to my motel and I take a look at it? I have some first aid equipment there." Lapis offered. 

Yamcha thought. Lapis was related to his rapist from last night. He should be wary of going to his motel. This would not be a smart idea… if he minded Lapis bending him over. But honestly, he wouldn't. So what did he have to lose?

"Sure."

Lapis led him on a short walk to the motel, which was a bit nicer than Yamcha had anticipated. The inside wasn't too bad either. Once Yamcha took a seat on a small, one person chair, he saw Lapis go digging in a duffel bag and pull out a first aid kit. He opened it and got some wipes, alcohol, and bandages.

Lapis approached Yamcha with the alcohol and wipes, gently taking his arm and applying a soaked wipe to it, dabbling little by little. Yamcha let out a small cry, as the sensation stung a bit.

"Sorry." Lapis whispered as he did his work. Eventually he finished with the alcohol and wipes. “Alright, I’m just going to pull up your sleeve to make sure there’s no more cuts, okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Yamcha quickly assured him. He was actually glad to have Lapis doing this for him.

As he felt Lapis pull his sleeve up further, the hands on his arm froze. Wondering what was wrong, Yamcha turned his head to see Lapis giving his arm an uneasy stare. He followed the other man’s gaze to the still recovering bruise on his bicep.

“Yamcha, that’s a pressure point.” Lapis stammered. “W-what happened to you?”

Yamcha had frozen. That sight reminded him of the horrible incident that had happened the night before, and he was struggling to keep it together.

“Yamcha, I’m so sorry...” Lapis trailed off. Yamcha’s head snapped up in surprise. Lapis knew what happened to him.

“I...” Yamcha struggled.

“I understand if you want to leave. You must be so uncomfortable right now-” Lapis started.

“No!” Yamcha spoke up. “I don’t want to leave. I want to stay right here.” 

“But Yamcha… the person who did this to you was..” Lapis trailed off again.

“Your sister. But you’re nothing like her. Please, let me stay.” Yamcha begged.

“You can stay if you want, of course.” Lapis whispered. A long silence stretched before he spoke again. “When did she do it?”

“Last night.” Yamcha answered.

“Want to talk about it?” Lapis asked.

“Not right now, but… I do need someone that I can talk to when I’m ready. Most people wouldn’t believe me if I told them.” Yamcha told him.

“I know. But I know how she is. I’ve seen those marks on at least a dozen men. It’s horrifying.” Lapis said sadly.

Yamcha gasped. “Really?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Lapis told him. "I just… I mean, I'm her brother. Brothers are supposed to love their sisters. But the things she does… I just don't want to be around her. Am I a horrible person for that? Am I a horrible person if I try to support her despite the things she does? I'm sorry, I'm making this all about myself."

"It's fine. I'd rather not think about my own ordeal right now anyway." Yamcha admitted. "Besides, I had to deal with her once. You've been dealing with her your whole life. But for the record, I don't blame you for not wanting to be around her."

"Yeah, but this was my fault. You see, I'm from West City, but, well, I'm kind of fond of your team and I wanted to see you play. So I took off work to come down here. The thing is, Lazuli found out and bugged me to let her tag along. I figured I should since I've been distancing myself from her so much. I enabled her, Yamcha." Lapis said sadly.

Yamcha wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, that Lazuli had targeted him, but he couldn't. She might hurt his friends if he told her brother something she didn't want him to know.

"It's not your fault. She's the one who did it, not you. She probably would have found her own way here if you didn't take her." Yamcha offered.

"But I helped her…" Lapis started, but Yamcha cut him off and changed the subject.

"You're from West City? That's actually where I'm from."

"That's good. I'll be heading back there tomorrow. We should probably see if we can hang out sometime." Lapis perked up.

"Yeah, we should." Yamcha agreed. 

A beeping noise sounded, and Lapis pulled a phone out of his pocket. Taking a look at it, he sighed.

"My sister is on her way here. It's probably best if you get going, I know you don't care to see her again." Lapis told him.

"Yeah. But can we exchange numbers before I go?" Yamcha asked. He wasn't normally this confident, but the two of them really seemed to click.

"Of course. We'll need to if we want to hang out again." Lapis said, taking Yamcha's phone. He put in his number, then handed the phone back to Yamcha. "There, it's saved. Just call me real quick so I have your number too."

Yamcha nodded and pushed the call button. He instantly heard vibrating, indicating that he was calling Lapis.

"Okay. Well, I'll head back to West City today, so I'll see you there sometime." Yamcha said.

"Call me when you get back so I know you made it safely." Lapis called to Yamcha who was heading out the door.

Yamcha had just gotten out of the door of the motel when he spotted the blond woman heading his way. He flew around the corner in the opposite direction just in time. Luckily, the motel he had come from was close to the corner, which made that possible.

He peaked around just in time to see her go in, and his curiosity got the better of him. Lapis had told Yamcha that he was nothing like his sister, and Yamcha wanted to believe that. But a part of him wanted to make sure. Cautiously, he tiptoed back to the door he had just come out of and pressed his ear to it. He could hear their conversation. 

"Why are you here? Didn't we agree that you would get your own room?" Lapis said.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?" Lazuli retorted. "I saw you leaving with that hunk of a guy and wanted to know what you two were up to."

"What we were up to is none of your business. Besides, wasn't forcing yourself on him once enough for you?" Lapis growled.

"Who says I forced myself on him?" She asked innocently.

"I saw the marks on his arm. How could you do that to him?" Lapis asked.

"Please, he probably loved it, he's just pretending he didn't." She said dismissively. Yamcha felt his blood boil at that statement.

"No, he didn't." Lapis said matter of factly. 

"Ugh, why do you act like you're so much better than me? You're a criminal just like I am! You did the same things I did!" Lazuli appeared to be annoyed with her brother.

"I never murdered or raped anyone."

"You stole, you've beaten others, did drugs, and just about everything else!"

"In the past, I did. But I got out of that life. I did my time, paid for my mistakes. You had the chance to do the same, and you didn't. And until you do, I don't want anything to do with you. When we get back to West City, don't call me or bother me unless you're ready to give up being a criminal. I'm sorry, I tried to help you but I just can't anymore." 

"What kind of brother are you?! Fine, I'll find my own way back!"

Yamcha quickly darted away from the motel after hearing that, thinking that Lazuli would head for the door and catch him. As he ran, he thought about what he had heard. So Lapis also had a checkered past. Yamcha would need to ask him about that at a later time. But what he heard ironically put his mind at ease. Before, Lapis seemed too good to be true, now Yamcha could see he had flaws, and Yamcha decided he didn't care what Lapis did in the past. He clearly wanted to better himself, and Yamcha could respect that immensely. 

He still didn't want to go back to his apartment. So he found a park bench to sit on. The park wasn't crowded today, so he wouldn’t need to worry about anyone asking for his autograph.

“Hey, it’s Yamcha Seraba! Can I have your autograph?” A teenage girl squealed. Looks like he spoke, or rather thought, too soon. 

Still, his heart melted and he found himself agreeing. “Sure.”

‘Women are so much more pleasant when they’re not complaining about men’ Yamcha thought as he took the pen and paper from the smiling teenage girl. He felt a smile grace his own face as he signed his name and handed the paper back to the girl.

“Thank you! This totally made my day!” The teenage girl squealed again as she walked away. He wondered how many of his fans would despise him if they found out what he was really like. All women weren’t like Bulma, he told himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. Good thing he put the new battery in there. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling him. Surprised at who it was, he answered.

“Hello?” Yamcha said.

“Hey Yamcha, how’s it going, buddy?” The caller greeted him jovially.

“Hey Krillin, I’m alright. Can’t complain really.” Yamcha answered smoothly. He didn’t want to talk about what happened to him last night.

“That’s good. Oh yeah, I saw the game last night. Great job!” Krillin exclaimed.

“Thanks.” Yamcha accepted the compliment.

“People up here miss you, you know. You’ll be back soon, right?” Krillin asked him.

“I mean, yeah, but… really? They did?” Yamcha replied, surprised.

“Yeah, we all did. Goku, me, Tien, I think even Vegeta misses you, if only for the fact that he has no one to talk down to. Don’t tell him I said that, though.” Krillin joked. “But seriously, we all miss you, bud. I know things have been tough on you since the break up with Bulma, but trust me, most of us aren’t picking sides in that. We love you both!”

“You sure? I mean, Chi Chi and Launch don’t seem like they feel that way.” Yamcha countered.

“I mean… they might not admit it, but they still care about you. They’re just afraid Bulma might get upset if she hears them say that. Speaking of Bulma, I can tell she’s worried about you too. She still feels guilty about how it all happened.” Krillin explained.

He knew Krillin meant well, but he didn’t feel like talking about this with him. Bulma should feel guilty, but he didn’t want to say that to Krillin.

“It’s fine. I haven’t thought much about it, honestly.” Yamcha lied. “Hey, tell you what. When I get back, we can have a huge victory celebration!” 

“Sounds nice!” Krillin agreed. “Oh yeah, Yamcha, I hate to do this, but can I ask you to do a small favor for me?”

“Sure, Krillin. What do you need?” Yamcha offered.

“Well, I’ve sort of been… seeing someone lately.” Krillin started.

“Okay…” Yamcha said cautiously.

“Her name’s Lazuli. She’s a total sweetheart. The thing is, she kind of went down there to see you guys. Her and her brother are both huge fans of your team. But… she had a big fight with her brother and he apparently left to go back home without her. She’s stranded. She said she has money to get herself a plane ticket home, but she’s a really nervous flyer. I know this is weird, but can you possibly go with her? I know you usually use your private jet because you’re not big on flying commercial, but you’d really be helping us out. Please would you do this for me?” Krillin asked.

"Um… I don't know Krillin. I really had something important to do on my private jet I was going to take." Yamcha lied. Lazuli might find a way to hurt Krillin if Yamcha told him what happened. 

"I know it's a lot to ask, but she really wants this. She said she'd kill me if I couldn't get you to do it." Krillin said with a chuckle.

Yamcha's blood ran cold. He knew she might make good on that promise. He had no choice but to play her game. He let out a defeated sigh. 

"Okay. I'll do it, but just for you, okay bud?" Yamcha answered.

"Thanks Yamcha, I owe you one. Her flight is at five, so you have a couple hours, and you won't have to wait in line, either. I'll see you when you guys get back in town. I'll be at the airport waiting, okay?" Krillin told him.

"Sure, I'll see you then, bud." Yamcha said.

“Oh yeah, one more thing.” Krillin said quickly. “No one else besides you knows about her, so can you do me a favor and keep it between us for now? I want to surprise them all when I introduce her in person. They’ll be shocked!” Krillin exclaimed.

“I know what you mean. Okay, your secret’s safe with me.” Yamcha assured him.

"Alright. Bye, and thanks again." Krillin said. The call was disconnected after that.

Yamcha's heart sank. He was going to have to see her again. Dread filled his body, and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. His heart began to beat more quickly, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Unfortunately, he would need to go back to his apartment to grab a few things, notably his car. He might as well spend the time he needed to wait there. 

He headed back to his apartment, immediately flopping on the couch and turning on the television. He turned to a show on the Food Network. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a competition show, just a random person cooking a meal for the audience to see. The show lasted an hour, so he let himself be absorbed in it for the duration of the show. Something about it was so peaceful. No drama, no man getting slapped like so many television shows like to depict. Just a person preparing a delicious meal. He wished his life could be that simple and happy, even if he knew that television show hosts usually pretend in front of the camera. 

As soon as the show went off and it was time for Yamcha to get going, his bad feeling returned. He forced himself to get up and take his car to the airport. He pretty much knew exactly where to go to fly commercial, even though he usually took his private jet. His heart pounded faster and faster as he went through the security checks and approached the waiting area. He wasn't eager to see Lazuli, so he went to the chairs and took a seat. She must have been waiting for him, as he heard her voice within a few seconds of sitting down.

"There you are. I thought you might be stupid and think about not showing up." She taunted. 

"It was tempting. Why are you doing this?" Yamcha demanded.

"You mean making you fly back with me? You'll see." Lazuli said.

Yamcha said nothing, they sat in uncomfortable silence for about twenty five minutes before their plane arrived. Or at least, Yamcha was uncomfortable. Every moment with her was uncomfortable. 

At last, they called out for the passengers of the plane headed back to West City. 

Unfortunately, as Yamcha found out, Krillin had arranged for him and Lazuli to sit right next to each other. He had forgotten how tight of a squeeze commercial flight seating was, and this day was a cruel reminder. She may not have smelled like smoke this time, but Yamcha did not want to be sat this close to her regardless. 

The only saving grace was that the plane took off almost right after they were seated, and the flight was only about two hours. 

"So, can we talk?" Lazuli asked innocently.

"No." Yamcha answered immediately. 

He looked out the window, as he had the window seat, hoping to at least take in some interesting sights on the flight back. He had been planning on taking a nap on his flight back, but now he was far too uncomfortable to nap. So instead, he had carried a small bag with him, and he fished out some headphones, switching his phone to airplane mode. 

Just as he lifted up his arm to plug them into his phone, he felt a hand scurry up his shirt. He tried to move his arm away from said hand, but it was too fast. His armpits were dug into. 

"Kehehehe..." The unwanted giggles escaped him. 

He tried batting said hand away, but because of how long his arms were and the tight space that he was seated in, he couldn't get his arm in any position to defend himself. The tickles became more firm, and his giggles became howling laughter. Massaging touches and gropes on his midsection were being thrown into the mix.

"Haha haha, stop!" He managed through the hysterics he was suddenly put into. People were starting to turn and stare.

He began to feel an unwanted erection coming on, and Yamcha started panicking. His erection was grabbed, but Yamcha managed to fend off the intrusion with a swat from his own hand. Thankfully, all of the unwanted touching paused.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?" Lazuli whispered to him sadistically. "You will if you don't want this to continue."

He hated it, but he had no choice. If he tried to defend himself, he was sure she could spin it so that it sounded like he was the aggressor.

"What do you want?" Yamcha growled.

"Scouting for guys is a bit risky for me right now. So this is how it's gonna work. Whenever you see a good looking guy, you're gonna text me. If I decide he can go free, you can have him. If I want him, I'll take him. Got it?" Lazuli explained to him.

"So you can fucking rape them like you did me? Hell no!" Yamcha said fiercely.

Lazuli looked around, then she pulled out her phone. When she opened it and pushed a few buttons, Yamcha could see the inside of Tien’s house through a camera. His friend was just going about his business, seemingly completely unaware that he was being watched. She pushed another button, and then he could see Krillin inside his home through the view of a camera, going on about his life just as Tien was. She pushed another button and it showed Goku’s house. Goku wasn’t there, but when she pushed another button, it showed the inside of the secret treehouse that Goku built. 

Only he and Goku even knew about that place!

Goku hadn’t been there in a while, but concerningly, Lazuli had known he was there. Krillin hadn’t introduced her to any of their friends yet. 

She had stalked them, and that scared him.

“You know how badly you can fuck someone up when you know everything about them and they have no idea?” Lazuli whispered to him menacingly.

Yamcha said nothing, only stared.

“So, are you going to do what I say?” She demanded.

“Grrr, fine. But you better not hurt any of them!” Yamcha answered quickly.

“Good boy.” She said, petting his head. “Oh, and don’t let me catch you with my brother again. I know you talked to him. Got it?” 

That was the last thing she said to him for the rest of the trip.

Yamcha had no intentions of doing what she said, he just pretended to agree so she wouldn’t reveal any more creepy spyware to him. There was no way she could possibly know. He didn’t bother asking her about why she didn’t want him to talk to her brother either. He was really tired and stressed out.

He turned towards the window, away from Lazuli, and placed his headphones in his ears, letting the music take him over. He’d sort this all out when he got back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s the end of Chapter 2. I’m not quite sure what I’ll do next chapter, but I have thought out backgrounds for many of the characters. Anyway, thank you guys for reading, and I’ll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that’s the end of that chapter. I think I will be continuing this. Oh man, if you actually got to the end of that, well, I hope you liked it. I’m not sure if there’s any reason to flame this, but if there is, um, please don’t.


End file.
